Mouse traps (also spelled “mousetraps”) are widely used to capture and kill mice. The most common type of mouse trap contains a spring-loaded striker that is released when the mouse depresses a trigger. Similar but larger traps are used for rats, chipmunks, moles, and other vermin. The term “mouse trap” is used herein to include all such spring-loaded animal traps, regardless of size. The term “mouse” is used herein to include all small vermin.
Hooker, U.S. Pat. No. 528,671, Nov. 6, 1894, discloses a mouse trap that is similar to the mouse traps widely sold today. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the mouse trap 10 comprises a wooden base (also known as a platform) 20, a swinging striker (also known as a hammer) 30 consisting of a rectangular shaped metal wire, a helical spring (also known as a coil) 40 through which the base side of the swinging striker passes and having one extended end that contacts the base and one extended end that overlaps one of the sides of the swinging striker, a metal or thermoplastic trigger (also known as a trip or a bait tray) 50, and a latch (also known as a retainer bar or hold-down bar) 60. The mouse trap is shown in its unarmed (rest) position in FIG. 1 and in its armed (set) position in FIG. 2.
The mouse trap is armed by first placing food or other attractant serving as bait on the trigger. The striker is then moved 180 degrees against the force of the spring and held in place with the hand. The trigger is then raised slightly and the latch is placed over the striker to engage the trigger. The striker is then released. The spring forces the striker upwardly which, in turn, forces the latch upwardly against the slightly raised trigger to hold it in place. When the trigger is depressed by the mouse, the latch disengages, and the striker swings violently onto the mouse.
Although the basic design of the mouse trap has remained unchanged for over a century, ensuring that the mouse depresses the trigger to release the striker when eating the bait continues to cause problems. Two basic types of bait holders on the trigger have been disclosed. The Hooker mouse trap and many others contain a single recessed receptacle for holding the bait. Other mousetraps, including the one disclosed in Krenzler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,512, Aug. 16, 1994, contain a plurality of small holes in the trigger for receiving the bait. With both types of bait holders, mice are often able to eat the bait without depressing the trigger.
Accordingly, there is a demand for an improved mousetrap. More particularly, there is a demand for a mouse trap with a trigger that is more likely to be depressed when a mouse attempts to eat the bait.